The proposed research is aimed at isolating the specific deficits associated with aging in the retrieval of words from memory in everyday speaking and writing. Increased difficulty in word-finding is commonly reported by normal elderly individuals. The pathological extreme of word-finding problems is seen in various forms of aphasia which are often associated with strokes anddementia in the aged. A research paradigm is proposed which will make it possible to study in the laboratory these word-finding difficulties associated with aging. A theoretical framework, based on current information processing theory, will be provided in order to identify specific retrieval deficits in the aged. The research is designed to investigate the effect of aging on inhibition and facilitation of word-retrieval as a function of the amount of effortful (conscious) attention required by the task. A word-finding paradigm will be used in which a verbal definition will be presented and the subject will be asked to produce the appropriate target word. The definition will be preceded by a priming word which is either related or unrelated to the target word. The priming word will serve to facilitate or inhibit retrieval of the target word. Task requirements will be manipulated to separate automatic memory processes from conscious, effortful memory processes in word-retrieval. A cost benefit analysis will be used to compare facilitation and inhibition in automatic and effortful processing in relation to aging. It is predicted that older individuals will be found to be more susceptible than the young to inhibition of memory processing in tasks which involve conscious retrieval efforts. The study of priming effects can lead to the identification of cues and strategies which will ameliorate word-finding problems associated with the aging.